Chuck and Sarah vs The End
by Grey Alchemist
Summary: Chuck and Sarah. A quiet afternoon at home watching the Lost series finale. One-shot.


_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, so, I'm still trying to decide how to approach chapter 4 of _Recalled to Life _(I have the ending, just not the beginning)_,_ that means no update just yet, however here's a bit of an appeasement. I'm hoping it is, anyway. It has nothing to do with that story, but the idea just came to me, as is often the case. It's kind of a fluff piece, in theory anyway. It's on the short side, but enjoy...

_**Author's Note II:**_ It's been over a year, so if you haven't seen it yet, it would serve you right... but... _**SPOILER**_ _**ALERT!**_ There's a lot of information here about the _Lost _series finale, so if for some reason you're still waiting to watch that, don't read this... same goes for the _Battlestar_ _Galactica_ series finale, but to a much lesser extent.

_**And:**_ I do not own _Chuck_; I'm just playing in its sandbox for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**_Chuck and Sarah vs. The End_**

"_What! That's it?_" Chuck exclaimed as he jumped off the couch, "Seriously? That's how they're ending it?"

"Where are all the answers they promised?"

"_Six_ freakin' years, dude!" He started ranting and completely forgot Sarah was even in the room with him.

"This is worse than the _BSG _finale! At least _it_ had a real ending. It was a stupid one, I mean, seriously sending all your technology flying into the _sun?_ But still!"

"_Purgatory? _What the hell happened to the _science_ in science-fiction?"

"The _light_ is _inside_ everybody? Why didn't they just start talking about testing for midi-chlorians!"

"And whoever's leader makes up whatever rules they want about the island? What a cop-out!"

"This is what I get for putting up with the whole Tailies arc?"

"Worst series f-" He stopped talking when he caught sight of the forgotten Sarah sitting on the couch out of his peripheral vision. She was quiet and her head was lowered a bit so that her hair fell over her face, obscuring it from view.

He heard a sniffle coming from her and immediately kneeled in front of her, putting his hand on her chin to lightly lift her head so he could see her face better. What he saw surprised him to no end. "Sarah... are you-are you _crying?_"

**-0-**

_Four hours earlier..._

It was a clear, sunny afternoon in Southern California; the perfect day to go out and enjoy the weather. It was also, one of the few days that saw Sarah and Chuck with nothing to do but enjoy each other's company. They were both off their jobs, cover and otherwise. Sarah wanted to go to the beach and relax, maybe have a nice dinner out. Chuck on the other hand, wanted to stay in and watch the series finale of _Lost_. He had missed it because of the whole almost getting killed by Shaw thing, but thankfully Morgan had dvr'd it. _Unfortunately_, he had also already watched it with Alex, so now Chuck had no one to see it with, and he was trying to convince Sarah to join him.

"Come on, Sarah!"

"No, Chuck."

"Pleeease?"

"I am not about to spend a free afternoon watching four hours of a sci-fi show," she responded unwaveringly. "Especially when it's the ending of one, I wouldn't know what was going on. I would keep asking questions and then you would get annoyed. Remember when you made me watch that new _Star_ _Trek _movie?"

"Okay, yes, but I promise this will be different! The first two hours are going to cover everything that's happened up to this point, so you won't be as lost. Plus, any other questions you have are going to be answered in the last two hours. That's when the real ending is going to take place. Trust me, Sarah... it's going to be _awesome_!"

"Why can't Morgan just watch it with you?"

"He's already seen it, besides he's spending the day out with Alex today."

"We have the apartment to ourselves? Chuck, wouldn't you rather spend that time finding out just how _wild _we can get with living room sex, instead of watching some silly little show?" She said in a sultry voice as she slowly stepped up to give him a soft kiss.

"I am sure I would enjoy that very much. As a matter of fact, I'm going to ask Morgan to give us a little alone time in the apartment this weekend to find out; but Sarah, this is one of the greatest sci-fi shows _ever!_" Chuck insisted. "I've watched every episode; I just need to know what it all means."

"I don't." She replied drily.

"You know, the sooner I watch this, the sooner you never have to hear about it again."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Okay. That's probably not true, but if we watch this early enough, we can get a jump on our weekend activities..." he said with a waggle of his eyebrows. "We can even have a romantic dinner out like you wanted. What do you say?"

Sarah _really_ didn't want to be plopped down in front of a TV for four hours, she was sure she would be bored out of her mind, but the after part was very appealing. So, she gave in, deciding the quicker they got through this, the better. She sat on the couch and said, "Fine, hurry up and start it already. Let's not waste anymore time."

Chuck landed on the couch next to Sarah, put his arm around her and pulled her into him. They got comfortable on the couch, and he pushed play.

To her surprise, that whole series retrospective wasn't half bad. There was a lot less science babble than she had thought, and the characters were actually grounded human beings. Some of it went over her head, like the whole time travel thing, and then the different dimensions, maybe, maybe not mystery. Forget trying to figure out what the island really was, but the people and their stories were interesting enough to watch.

That whole time, she had been fully enjoying being in Chuck's embrace, but once the actual finale started and the further along it went, the more she found herself leaving her position and paying closer attention to the screen. By the time the ending neared, she was fully engrossed in the show; her elbows resting on her knees, fisted hands supporting her chin as she leaned forward on the couch.

When the ending came, she covered her mouth with her left hand and brought the right to rest over her heart. She felt a tear fighting to make its way out, so she lowered her head to block her face from Chuck's view, who for some reason, was babbling on in an agitated tone.

**-0-**

_Present..._

"_Of_ _course_ I'm crying, Chuck!" She said as she looked at him. "How can you _not_ be? That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

"What?" Chuck asked confused.

"Did you not just see the same thing I just saw?" She scolded him for not paying the show the attention it deserved. "I mean, that group of people affected each other's lives so much that they were connected even after they died. And, no matter what happened to any of them, they still found their way back to each other. They were flawed and they had their problems, but they still loved each other, even though they started out as strangers that never would have met were it not for extraordinary circumstances."

"Yes, but Sarah, where were all the _answers_?" Her appraisal of the finale went right over his head. "I mean we were _promised _a _satisfying_ resolution, Sarah... I'm not satisfied. I feel like I just wasted six years of my life here."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Chuck?" She said flabbergasted by his response. "Do you need to watch this again? Because we can; I mean, did you not see that dog Vincent come to Jack's side so he wouldn't die alone? How amazing was that?"

"Sarah-"

"What about Rose and Bernard? How brave were they? They walked away. They decided it wasn't their fight and just chose to live out their lives on the island. Bernard could have left, and maybe Rose would have followed, but he decided to stay because he knew there was a chance her cancer would return if she left. He gave up the entire world for her!" Sarah was getting very emotional and Chuck was at a loss as to what to do: somewhere along the line, things took a sharp turn and no one bothered to let him know.

Alas, Chuck had been a nerd a lot longer that he had been Sarah Walker's boyfriend, or anyone's boyfriend really, and that would come back to bite him right about... "I know, but they _lied _straight to all our faces. They wrote themselves into a corner and then they just completely gave up." Sarah narrowed her eyes... Chuck never saw the kick to the shin coming. "Son of a! ow! ow! ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed, as he jumped up and down while nursing his left shin with both his hands clasped together over it.

"Sun and Jin, Chuck," she said as she glared at him unapologetically.

_Sun and Jin? What do they have to do with anything? They weren't even in-_His eyes widened. They weren't in most of the finale but they had been featured in the retrospective, along with the way the characters had died: drowned together after the sub explosion because Jin wouldn't abandon the pinned down Sun. _Aw, crap._ He immediately flashed back to the fake bomb when he wouldn't leave Sarah to die by herself and then everything else started clicking into place about the way Sarah had perceived the events playing out on the screen. The nerd in him still wasn't happy about the ending, but with the new-found knowledge of Sarah's thoughts, he decided that was a conversation best had with Morgan.

He stopped moving about and returned to Sarah's side. He wiped the tears from her eyes and said with a soft smile, "Sun and Jin. You know, on second thought, it was a pretty amazing ending wasn't it?"

"I'm glad you see it that way," her voice losing its edge, and the glare leaving her eyes.

"I do, and you know what? It's still early out. I know you gave up your afternoon to keep me company, so how about I take you out to that romantic dinner as my way of saying thank you? Anywhere you want."

A smile formed on her face, "Really?"

"Yup, and afterwards, we'll come back here where I can give you a more private kind of thank you," he said warmly, as he caressed her cheek and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"That sounds perfect," she responded with a kiss of her own.

**-0-**

As they walked out of the apartment on their way to dinner, Sarah spoke, "Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we watch it again?"

"The _Lost_ finale?"

"Yes."

"Of course we can; anything you want, Sarah." _Oh, man... what have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

_**Author's Note:**_ I know it might not make much sense if you never watched _Lost,_ but there you have my little one-shot. I was going to post it tomorrow, but something came up, and Wednesday I'm going to Transformers, so that's out. I figured the appeasement wouldn't be so appeasing if it was late too, so today it is.


End file.
